


° The Last Breath °

by lSKMoonl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Artists, Gen, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Kpop Olymfics, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Original Character Death(s), References to Depression, Singer Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSKMoonl/pseuds/lSKMoonl
Summary: 김종현 Jonghyun's POVDecember 9th to December 18th, 2017.Note : Shawols/BLINGERS If you are triggered easily or you feel too sensitive about it, please do not read.<> A work of love from a || BLINGER || <>
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	° The Last Breath °

**Author's Note:**

> An original poem written by me after the sad events. As a Blinger mainly, it affected me deeply . 
> 
> I found comfort in MVPs but my heart will always remain a BLINGER. 
> 
> You are my pride Jjong <3

__

_I cried out loud in silence_

_I struggled each day to breathe.._

_I covered my pain with laughter_

_while memories crushed my being.._

_I was dead long before dying..._

_a corpse who knew how to sing..._

_An idol loved by others_

_a love that was not meant for me..._

_Tell me I did well, im tired_

_as i want no longer to exist_

_exhausted from this world thats on fire_

_my soul longs to be set free_

_The lights, the faces, the fan chanting_

_are slowly fading away_

_while i submerge in a deep absence_

_on this.... my final stage..._

_Will you remember me? I wonder_

_would things had been different if I stayed?_

_Questions that will remain unanswered_

_Answers that I hoped I heard one day..._

_Goodbye my love, my soulmate_

_You were the locket for my key_

_It was painful to let go and not have you_

_I guess we were not meant to be_

_Will someone hold me? im leaving_

_Will someone cry 2 tears for me?_

_Is this the end? or the beginning_

_send me off and smile for me..._

__


End file.
